


Thank the Stars

by Ieavethecity



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, dont be worried he’s being a creep or anything lmao, this is a v platonic billy x eleven so like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieavethecity/pseuds/Ieavethecity
Summary: A slightly drunk Billy and a very scared Eleven meet in the woods
Relationships: Billeven, Billy Hargrove & Eleven, Eleven - Relationship, Jane Hopper - Relationship, byler - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	1. the forest

**Author's Note:**

> for a bit of context, this is set during the time eleven was living in the woods, so right before season 2 :)

The snow was light, hardly even dusting the ground below, but the air was brutally chilling. The grey day only worsened the matter, the lack of sun making the cold downright cruel. It nipped ruthlessly at any exposed skin, made your nose sting when you took a breath in. The jacket and gloves Eleven wore only did so much to protect her against the elements. While the young girl preferred to stay as deep inside of the forest as possible, away from people, this time was slightly different 

Eleven had found herself a comfortable little cave made out of a few large rocks that had collapsed in on one another, leaving a decent sized area to be able to have the smallest of fires and to be slept in. It wasn't as deep in the forest as she would desired, but she knew not many people would feel inclined to walk in the woods during this time of year 

The cave was usually used by local kids in the summer and fall, -stoners, people looking to get drunk, people looking to hookup-, hence there being quite a few empty beer cans strewn about 

Before finding the cave, she'd been found a few times by people hunting the forest. Each time a person came across her, she'd defend herself by any means necessary, usually using her powers against them to knock them unconscious with a hard hit from an object lying near 

She also learned to steal from these hunters. Simple things but necessary things. A jacket, a lighter, gloves, and a thermos containing hot coffee (which Eleven has used to melt snow, therefore making a needed drink of water), which Eleven gladly gulped down, even though she was thrown off at first by the rather bitter taste of black coffee

One of the times she had been stumbled upon, the hunter had a Canon camera. Unbeknownst to Eleven, the hunter had planned on using the camera to photograph himself with whatever unfortunate deer he'd ended up killing 

She ended up stealing the camera, deciding it would be something worth keeping. Through trial and error, she eventually figured out what the camera was used for and how to properly use it 

In an attempt to stay warm, (also due to an incredible amount of growing boredom) Eleven decided to walk around and explore some with her camera

She observed the blackbirds in thin oak trees, to the snow-dusted ground beneath her, occasionally forever capturing the moment with a photograph 

She was only two hundred or so feet away from her cave when she heard a voice 

_ "Fuck!!"  _ Echoes through the trees, followed by the sound of breaking glass. The noises caused Eleven to flinch, her brown eyes growing wide like that of a scared deer 

She hesitantly looked around the forest that surrounded her, the strange and unfamiliar smell of weed drifts through the trees. A light voice laughs, causing her to clench the camera slightly tighter in her glove-covered hands

She knew she should've left, should turn back and run as fast as her thin legs could take her, but there was a part of herself (one that she absolutely hated) that was curious 

The shouts began again, followed by another glass breaking. Eleven slowly made her way towards the noise, steps quiet against the ground

"Holy fuck... I fucking  _ HATE _ you!" 

She knew she should have been afraid, but fear did not touch her. The voice sounded much less angry and far more hurt

She climbed on top of a slightly snow-covered boulder, being sure to pull her dress below her knees so the snow didn't touch her legs. Below her, she spotted a wavy-haired man wearing a leather jacket. He was sat down on a cut-down treestump, broken glass surrounding his boots. His hands were clenched in tight fists in his blonde hair 

Eleven hesitated a moment before adjusting herself so she was propped up on her elbows, camera between her hands. The boy shivered violently a moment, releasing his hair from his fists as he hunched over, clenching his stomach. A quick, dry sob was all Eleven heard 

The man mumbled something to himself, intended only for his ears. He still grasps his stomach, looking as though he could vomit at just about any moment 

_ Click. _

Eleven's eyes grew large as she heard the sound, one that made her stomach drop. She had unintentionally pressed the camera's button. Was it possible he heard that? Probably not- Right? 

Eleven didn't look away from the man just a few feet below her. There was a small part of her that was worried if she did, that the man would look over and see her

She felt bad for the man. It was obvious to her that he was hurting. He was in the forest for a reason

Eleven looked away for a second, down at the camera she held in her hands. She had a strange look of slight betrayal on her face, as though the camera she held had cost something dear to her. When she brought her gaze back to the stump where the man had been sat, she again felt her stomach fall 

The man was gone. She desperately looked around, eyes searching for the man as anxiety wrapped its hand around her stomach

"What are you doing?" A husky voice asked from beneath her, feeling as though dread just stop her heart 

Eleven's eyes grew wide like saucers as she pushed herself off the boulder, mouth falling open

The blonde-haired man, who looked much more like a boy from this angle, stared at her. Under his red and puffy eyes hung two plum-colored crescents, his cheeks and nose a dusted red. His face washed with a short-lived wave of confusion as he noticed how strange the girl before him appeared with her incredibly short hair and very dirty pink dress 

His soft blue eyes are drawn to a harsh, heavy glare. "I said," He growls "what the  _ fuck _ are you doing?" 

Eleven shrunk back slightly "I-I.." She began running through her options in her head. She could try to run- but the man looked fit. He would probably catch her. She could use her powers to have a rock thrown at his head... but the thought of that felt wrong. It felt invasive. Eleven hated using her powers for bad- for hurting. She felt as though she had done enough of that in her past, even if the people she hurt deserved to be hurt 

"Give't to me." He stuck his hand out. Eleven blanched at his outstretched hand, shaking her head with a frown 

"N-No..." She protested quietly, heartbeat becoming more rapid as the seconds passed between them. She was not about to give this man her camera- it was one of the very few things that made things easier

Her breath hitched as the man's eyes grew colder. He took a lousy step forward, stumbling slightly before falling to his knees. He scrambled to get up quickly. His blue jeans were dirty and wet at the knees, making them a blackish shade of dark blue 

Eleven almost felt bad for the man. She knew something was wrong with him, besides just the apparent. 

It's certainly cliché, but the blonde drank to forget. Not the past, not exactly. He drinks simply to forget it  _ all. _

The present. The beatings. The hot tears. The drunken bruises. The girls who only like him for his dick. The now. The everything. 

Eleven could sense the pure hurt on him- the unmistakable melancholy. She was somewhat familiar with it herself, even though she wouldn't be able to exactly put her feelings into words that would paint a proper picture of the emotions she actually felt. It made her want to help him, mostly because she felt he knew what it was like to not be able to express one's feelings 

"Just fucking GIVE it to me!" He huffed with a growl, face twisting with anger 

Eleven flinched yet again, stepping back, still tightly holding onto her camera. "No..." Her voice was less shaky, more confident, although she still had a distressed frown on her face 

The blonde man frowned slightly himself as he looked to the girl before him. Her growing confidence made him back off a bit. If he weren't so buzzed, he more than likely would have chased after her and grabbed her, forcing her to give him the camera so he could break it on a tree or rock. But he didn't have the will to do that- not now'

"Who the fuck even are you?" The man asked, well, spat. Anger laced his voice, but there was the slightest hint of genuine confusion. He wasn't so buzzed that he couldn't see the person in front of him was definitely a child- but that didn't explain her appearance, it only brought more blurry questions to the blonde's mind 

Eleven frowned a bit, noting the confusion in his tone. "Who...?" She repeated before looking down, away from his gaze. The look that crossed her face was childish but contemplative, one that only further confused the man before her

"What- were you dropped on your head as a baby? What's your name." The man's tone was less angry, more so pinched 

Eleven looked up quickly "Eleven." She said softly 

The blonde man's face twisted into a face of confusion, then a face of disapproval "What kind of name is  _ that. _ " He said, causing Eleven to shift uncomfortably. Her gaze dropped to the ground, to her dirty shoes, where they focused for a moment 

"Well... Eleven..." Referring to a person as a number felt unfamiliar and wrong to the man. But he no longer felt angry- no longer felt like he absolutely needed to smash that camera into a million tiny pieces. "... I'm Billy." 

Eleven looked to Billy, looking him up and down, examining him. "Billy..." She repeated, his name feeling as unfamiliar and wrong as her name felt to Billy 

Billy took a step forward. Eleven immediately took one back. Billy looked a tiny bit offended, but that faded quickly "I ain't gonna hurt you..." He muttered quietly before taking another step forward. Eleven stayed put this time

He let out a sigh, a cloud of blue-grey coming from his mouth as he did so. "What are you even doing out here all by yourself?" He asked. This was his most pressing question, but he had about fifty more, each coming the longer the two stayed in one another's company 

Eleven shrugged "I..." She looked down "got lost..." There was an uncertainty in her voice, one that told Billy she was lying

Billy let out another sigh before beginning to walk towards Eleven, climbing over the very small hill Eleven stood upon

"Billy-" 

Billy stopped, sighing "What."

Eleven seemed to pause, searching for a way to properly word her question "What are you... doing?" She asked, there being another hint of uncertainty in her voice- almost as if she wasn't sure she was saying the right thing 

"Leaving. It's getting cold... Plus the sun is going to go down soon." He told the girl before him. He then began walking again- however, once he got close to Eleven, he walked right past her 

Eleven watched him do this. It seemed the girl had a constant frown around the older boy, but her frown became more distinct as she watched him continue to walk 

He stopped, the crunch of last years fall temporarily ceasing. He turned around to face her with an expectant "Are you coming with or not? I'm getting something to eat." He paused a moment "You look like you could use a meal or... two." 


	2. just for tonight

Eleven slowly seemed to put together what it was Billy was saying. She looked down, this time thinking of her options yet again. She could go with him and risk being found out about- risk being brought back to the lab. She could stay here- even though the gloomy and dark clouds on the horizon promise a difficult, certainly freezing night ahead

"Look- I don't have all day. Stay here and freeze, I don't give a fuck." Billy's words were cold but his tone betrayed him. It was far less cold than he would have preferred- it almost sounded defensive, as if it  _ would _ bother him if he did leave the girl alone in the forest 

Eleven looked up, taking slow steps forward. She walked past Billy, making him let out a small sigh before joining her

A slightly uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them, one that felt much like an ill-fitted suit. The more Billy sobered, the more questions he had. He knew he couldn't just ask her them all at once, though. Not without severely overwhelming her- possibly even frightening her 

The two continued walking at a steady pace. Once they reached the mouth of the forest, Eleven stopped

Billy stopped a few feet ahead as well, sending her a small glare. "Did you forget how to walk or something?" He said

Eleven shook her head, shifting her weight as she looked to the land before her. There wasn't any more forest that would protect her- there was only a wide-open field and a road, one that led to a parking lot with a single black car waiting patiently 

Billy began walking again, knowing Eleven would probably follow. 

And he was right. Eleven got more and more stressed the more distance formed between the two of them- eventually giving in and making a quick run to join him at his side. It caused Billy to smirk faintly, knowing he was right about her 

Eleven crossed her arms over her chest as she walked, the camera she held still in one of her gloved hands. Billy glanced down to her, noticing just how dirty she appeared. The girl looked like she'd been living without taking a bath for at least a month

Billy looked away, the pair now reaching the car. He got in the driver's seat after unlocking the car, expecting Eleven to get in as well. He started the car up, turning the heat on high. When she didn't get in, he sent her a slightly expectant look to Eleven through the passenger's window as she just stood there, arms still crossed "C'mon, get in already!" Billy said 

Eleven pulled her bottom lip between her teeth for a quick moment before getting in. She knew this was risky- but it didn't feel wrong. It felt unfamiliar and definitely made her feel worried, but it didn't make her feel unsafe 

Almost as soon as she got into the car, she put her camera down onto her lap. Her dress rode up a bit from the weight of the camera, showing dark bruises on her knees. She put her gloved hands to the air vents in an attempt to warm them faster. 

Billy watched her do this. He took note of the bruises, which made him feel uncomfortably saddened. Seeing the bruises and the dirt that accompanied the small girl made him angry- and he didn't even know why. He turned the radio on, a song by The Velvet Underground making itself comfortable in the car. It was a nice enough distraction, plus, Eleven didn't really seem to mind the music

Once the two were on the road, Eleven kept her gaze to her window. Billy would occasionally glance over to her. Every time he did so, he noticed something about her. Maybe a small scar or another bruise. The strangeness of the whole situation was just beginning to sink in- the strangeness of the girl sitting quietly next to him was also beginning to sink in 

It wasn't long before the two found a place to eat. A Burger King, something that would be filling but also cheap. Billy had figured Eleven wouldn't be comfortable inside of the restaurant itself, (plus, he knew he would probably get some seriously concerned stares) so he opted to go through the drive-through instead 

"Here," Billy said, placing a paper bag full of food onto Eleven's lap. "Just- Don't make a mess." He told her, sending her a glance as he set her drink- a sprite- down in the cup holder next to his own drink. Then, he pulled into a parking space in the parking lot of the Burger King 

Eleven was timid at first, slowly opening the bag on her lap. Once she began eating though, it was like she couldn't get enough. Billy watched her with a frown as he slowly at his own food- it was like she was inhaling the meal. It was as if she hardly realized enjoying ones food was an option

"Look..." Billy wiped his hands clean from the grease of his french fries "I need you to answer some questions I have." He told her, turning his body slightly so he could better face her while the two talked. Eleven temporarily stopped eating, swallowing what food she had in her mouth before grabbing hold of her pop, taking a long sip. She looked to Billy, a look that said 'well, get on with it.' 

Billy cleared his throat slightly, turning the radio and the heat down so he could be better heard 

"Why were you in the woods?" He asked, gaze staying on her small figure. Eleven paused a moment before shrugging "I got lost." How could she even begin to explain why she was in the woods? She knew she couldn't- not even if she wanted to 

"Bullshit." Billy said quickly, the tiniest hint of anger in his tone. He hated being lied to

Eleven looked over to him, eyes growing colder for a temporary moment. "No." She told him before beginning to eat again 

This cause Billy to roll his eyes, sighing as he sat back in his seat, still looking at her as she ate her burger. "You need to give me some answers." He told her. Maybe she was a runaway? That could explain the lack of parents and her disheveled appearance. But it didn't explain the hair cut or the... was that a tattoo? 

Billy grabbed Eleven by the wrist, grip firm but not tight, as he saw the tattoo "What the fuck is this? Did your parents do this to you?" 

Eleven immediately pulled her arm back, almost dropping her burger in the process

Billy's mind was running far faster than he was able to control. Could it be sex trafficking? That would explain a lot. Some sick fuck would probably pay to have a little girl's hair cut off

It made Billy feel sick just thinking about it. Made his chest feel tight, as if he had eaten a piece of bread without water, only to take a large pill immediately afterward. He looked over to her, eyes softer and more kind 

He knew he couldn't take her back to the forest- there was no possible way he was going to allow that to happen. He knew he  _ should _ take her to the cops, but that felt wrong. He knew he absolutely could not take her home- that was as solid of a no as taking her back to the forest 

"Hurry up eating." Billy told her, looking out the windshield for a moment. The sky was getting darker, warning of the night to come. "I'm taking you to a motel or something. Just for tonight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im kinda leaning towards making this an actual story? perhaps we'll see haha 
> 
> with all the time i have thanks to covid, i definitely need something to keep me busy, so this might just be it :)
> 
> anyway, please let me know whatcha think !!


	3. don’t go

Eleven frowned "Motel?" Her voice was slightly muffled due to the amount of food she had in her mouth

"Yeah. So you can shower and sleep. I'll rent two rooms if I have to." Billy said. He thought the girl might prefer to have her own room. Plus, he would probably feel awkward if the two relative strangers were to share a room with one another. Eleven played this over silently in her mind, reaching for her soda to drink

"So is that a yes?" Billy asked, glancing over to her. He didn't have any other option if she said no. Eleven shrugged, straw still to her lips 

"I can't take you anywhere else. It's either a motel or the police station. Heaven knows I need pigs questioning me about how I got a little girl with a shaved head and a tattoo in my car like I need a bullet in the brain." He ranted, starting the car up again 

"Pigs?" Eleven asked. She knew what pigs were thanks to the books Papa would read to her before bed- but she didn't know what they had to do with anything 

Billy let out a sigh. He wasn't about to explain the A.C.A.B. mentality, not to the odd girl beside him 

Billy pulled out of the parking lot, Eleven still munching on her food. He ended up giving her the rest of his unfinished burger and fries, which she ate gladly, even though she was full 

While Billy was relatively new to town, he did know where the local motel was. He'd spent a few nights there, mostly when his father came home drunk with his eyes set on a beating. Billy sometimes felt like a coward for running away like that, only to come back home by morning acting as if nothing had even happened. The pretending that nothing happened was the hardest part 

"So," Billy turned the radio up slightly, some Bowie song. "where are you from?" He asked. Would she even be able to answer the question? Billy figured no, but maybe it would give him some insight on where she's been 

Eleven gave him an unknowing shrug when he glanced over, one that both said 'I don't know' and 'I don't know how to answer your question.' 

Billy sighed as he stopped at a red light. For a moment, he contemplated telling her he was from California. Telling her about the bright sun, the seemingly endless blue sky, the salty water, the all year round smell of sunscreen and flowers. He contemplated telling her about all the things he missed...

Once the light turned green, he aggressively pressed down on the gas, pushing a wide-eyed Eleven back in her seat 

He glanced over to her, letting a sharp breath out through his nose with a small smile as he saw her reaction "It's fine." He told her. And it looked like she believed him. Her frightened mask beginning to fall away to one of curiosity 

Eleven adjusted herself in her seat a bit, sitting up more so she could better see the road ahead. The sun was beginning to set, making the grey sky even darker

"When we get to the motel," Billy began, figuring it'd be important to tell her the plan beforehand so she can actually follow through with it "I need you to stay in here. I'll pay for the rooms. Then I'll come and get you." He glanced over to her to make sure she understood, which she verified that she did by giving a nod 

Progress. That's what that seemed to be to Billy. 

He stopped at another red light, patting his jacket's pocket before sticking his hand inside, fishing out a pack of cigarettes and a silver lighter. The lighter had been his mothers, one of the few things he'd ever stolen from her as a boy

Eleven watched him doing this with a look of curiosity. When she saw him take one of the sticks and put it to his lips, she immediately plucked it before it even had the chance to be lit 

"The fuck's your problem?" Billy said. If just about anyone else had done that, he'd probably of crushed them 

"Papa says those are bad." Eleven replied, looking at the cigarette in her palm. She could still smell the lingering cigarette smoke Papa would sometimes have on his suit. She didn't even have to close her eyes and really think about it

Billy hesitated a moment. Who the fuck was 'Papa'? "Yeah- well, this is America. If I wanna smoke, I can." He said before pressing on the gas again. 

Eleven didn't reply to this, simply set the cigarette in one of the Burger King bags

He didn't pull another cigarette out. Instead, he put the pack and the lighter back into his pocket. 

. . . 

Soon enough, the two made it to the motel. It all happened a lot faster than Eleven had expected, with Billy only staying inside the motel's office for five minutes, max. She found herself wondering what would happen in the morning. She found herself imagining what would happen if the lab found her again. She found herself imagining them tak-

_ Knock knock _

Billy tapped on the window, two keys in his hands "Let's go." He said to her, Eleven doing as told. She got out, seeing Billy go to the trunk of the car

He opened it up, pulling two plastic bags filled with something Eleven couldn't really make out. He slammed the trunk closed, then locking it with the car key 

"Here- Catch." Billy tossed one of the bags to Eleven, which she awkwardly grabbed onto, camera occupying one of her hands. Inside, there was clothes

Billy always had two clean pairs of clothes in his car. Mostly so he could sleep in a motel and then head to school in the morning. People didn't suspect anything that way 

"I figured you'll need something to wear." He said, beginning to walk to one of the motel's rooms. Eleven followed behind 

"The clothes will be big on you," He said, glancing at her. He realized she would probably be able to wear one of his t-shirts as a dress. "Whatever doesn't fit can be tied and adjusted." He said, words laced with a grey cloud 

Eleven was listening, but it didn't really look like she was. She was focused on trying not to slip on the unsalted parking lots ice

Billy walked to the door, unlocking it with one of the keys. He then walked in, looking around as Eleven followed

The walls were a rather ugly yellow made even more unattractive by the hazy yellow of the nightstands lamp. The bed was made neatly with a blue blanket, a floral quilt draped over the foot. The room smelled slightly of bleach and pinecones, a smell that made Eleven sneeze almost as soon as she walked into the room 

Billy pointed across the room to a wooden door "That's the bathroom. You can take a shower in there." He told her, watching her reaction carefully. 

Eleven knew what a shower was. She'd taken plenty at the lab, one a day. Plus, she'd taken a couple at Mike's house. 

"I'm going to get some beer across the street. It won't take more than ten minutes. You'll probably still be in the shower once I get back." He said, "I'll bring back Kool-aid or something." Kids like Kool-aid, right? Billy had no clue. Sometimes, he feels like he never really was a kid. 

"But uh... Lock the door when I leave. I'll get back in with the key I have." He told her. Eleven nodded, telling him she understood

And with that, he was gone. The door closed behind him. He needed a moment to breathe, a moment to think what the fuck he's going to do next. 

Eleven stood there a few moments before setting the camera down on the nightstand. She understood he would be back, but that didn't mean she liked being alone. She used her powers to lock the door before heading into the bathroom. 

Once in the bathroom, she stared at the mirror. It was the first time she'd really gotten to look at herself. Her hair was a little longer. There was a little drip of blood coming from her nose. There was dirt almost all over her. She looked exhausted- as though she'd been to Hell and back. And she had been

She closed the bathroom door before starting the water. She put her hand under the water a few times to be sure it was actually heating up. 

Then, she undressed. It felt fantastic to be able to take that dirty, ripped clothing off and to get into a hot shower. It felt amazing to know she wasn't going to sleep outside in the bitter cold- that she wasn't going to have to worry about killing some poor creature for breakfast. For the first time in what felt to be ages, Eleven felt good

-

Billy began his walk to the store across the street with his hands deep in his pockets. This was all incredibly overwhelming. It felt like a cruel joke, much like having a rug pulled from under your feet. What was he going to do when the morning came. When the sun rose and he had to look at the issue head-on

But there was a part of him that was just slightly okay with this. Billy has always needed to be needed- or at the very least, wanted. And he felt like he was needed to help Eleven. If he knew the truth, though, he would realize how Eleven didn't really actually  _ need _ anyone 

Once he was inside the store, he looked around for some things he could buy. How old was that girl even after all? She looked like she could be near Max's age

Billy ended up buying some candy, along with beer, water, and Kool-Aid mix. He didn't often indulge in his sweet tooth, but he definitely had one. He finished paying, walking back to the motel's room. He unlocked it, finding the room to be empty, though he could hear the shower running 

"I'm back!" Billy called out, just to be sure the girl didn't think it was someone else

There was a small tv on the nightstand on the opposite wall of the bed. He set the goodies he'd bought down on the bed, then going to turn the television on. To his aggravation, he realized it didn't actually work

He settled for turning the small radio on, taking a seat on the bed. He cringed slightly as he heard the song that was playing- Me and Bobby Mcgee. It was a song that his mother often sang to him before bed. He immediately turned it off, settling for silence 

He sat there for a few moments, just listening to the water run in the other room. He was really beginning to wonder what he could do. There was the obvious- he could take her to a police station and explain what happened. But that almost couldn't happen. His dad had been talking about getting a job as an officer, as he had done in California 

Billy huffed a bit, running his hands over his face. There was no easy solution. He knew he probably couldn't keep her, given she was not his to keep. She was a child, a child who seemingly doesn't have any parents and who was living alone in the forest. How the fuck did she even manage to survive? 

Billy reached to grab the case of beers, opening it up so he could grab one out. He twisted the cap off, hearing a familiar pop. He took a long sip before setting it down next to the radio on the nightstand

He still heard the water running. He figured she'd be in there for a while. He ended up messing with the radio, flipping through stations until he found one about the weather. 

"- your best bet is to stay inside tonight and tomorrow. It's expected to snow up to thirteen inches tonight, with temperatures going below zero." A man said. Billy flipped through the stations again, finally finding a song by Mötley Crüe to listen to 

He heard the water turn off, then the shower curtain open. He grabbed his beer bottle, scanning his eyes around the room for a few moments. There were a few small, leather-bound books, a painting of a little girl eating an ice cream cone with her puppy, and there was a box of matches on the table beside the television 

A few minutes later, Eleven emerged from the bathroom wearing a completely over sides grey sweatshirt who's arms just about engulfed Eleven's, going way past her hands, and a pair of sweatpants she had to cuff at the feet

Billy looked to her "Well, look at that." He said, "You look as clean as a whistle." 

Eleven looked momentarily puzzled by the expression but decided not as

"I got the Kool-Aid and some candy." He told her, standing up and emptying the contents of the bag onto the bed

Eleven walked to the bed, pushing the sleeves up before picking up a box of Sour Patch Kids. There was one other box of candies, some chocolate, and red licorice. She examined the colorful box, then shaking the contents inside

"You can have some of those if you want. But you have to answer my questions." He told her, taking the box of candy from her 

Eleven grew quiet a moment before nodding "...Fine." She said quietly

"Good." Billy said. He handed her back the box of candy, which she started opening 

"Now..." He thought a few moments. He had about a million different questions, but he knew he couldn't bombard her with them all at once. He decided to start with something easy- or something he thought was easy

"Who's Papa?" Billy asked. Almost immediately, Eleven stopped trying to open the box of candy. She remained quiet for a few moments 

"He... cared." She finally said. This only further confused Billy. It was hardly an answer, but it was the best Eleven could really do to answer him

"How did he... care for you?" Billy asked

Eleven shrugged, beginning to open the box of candy again. "He just did." She mumbled quietly, almost too quietly 

Billy took that as his answer "Alright then." He said 

"How about this. Where's Papa's house?" Billy asked. If it was something to do with sex trafficking as Billy was suspecting, he was beginning to think he could anonymously tip off the police to the location of the house. His mind was moving too quickly, faster than the reality at hand 

"In the woods." Eleven answered. She was simply playing with the flaps that opened the candy in an attempt to distract herself 

"Well fuck, that's real nice. There's only about a million different fucking wooded areas in Hawkins." Billy muttered with anger in his tone as he walked around the motel 

Eleven frowned a bit, noting his anger. She glanced to him before looking away, down to the box of candy before setting that down 

Billy ran his hand over his face again, sighing as he did so. While it wasn't late, he was definitely tired. "Look..." He said quietly "we can get some breakfast in the morning or something." He hoped the roads would be clear enough to do so by morning

"Maybe we can ride around and..." He trailed off a moment, realizing there wasn't a way in Hell that he would be able to find this place. He instead came to the bed, grabbing his case of beer 

Eleven looked a bit confused, frowning. Was he leaving? "I think it's time we call it a night..." Billy said quietly. "I'm room 216, your neighbor," He headed for the door "so... ya know, come and get me if anything is wrong." 

He placed his hand on the doorknob, pulling the door open. Then, to Billy's shock, the door slammed aggressively in his face. He backed up a moment as a pale-faced frown began forming 

He reached for the door handle once more, pulling the door open just for it to slam closed yet again "The fuck..." Billy muttered 

"Don't go." He heard a faint voice say. He turned around to look at Eleven. There was no fucking way  _ she _ did that. It had to of been the wind- or maybe the door was just fucked up- but there's no way a  _ human girl _ could have done  _ that _ sitting from where she was sat

Billy shook his head a bit in confusion, a golden lock falling in front of his blue eyes. "You..." Billy mentally kicked himself for even beginning to form the question 'you didn't do that, right?'... ' _ Of course she didn't do that, you fucking idiot.' _

Once again, as if to test his luck, he reached for the door handle again, pulling the door open only to have it yet again aggressively slammed. This time it closed so hard that Billy accidentally dropped his case of beer, along with the painting of the little girl with the ice cream cone and the puppy almost feel off the wall 

"Eleven..." Billy slowly turned to face her. The girl's face was pale, contrasting the stream of crimson flowing from her left nostril. She looked alarmingly relaxed for someone that just witnessed what happened. It only added to Billy's bewilderment 

Eleven wiped her nose quickly with the palm of her hand.

"Don't... go..." 


	4. something different

Billy's eye's widened a bit more, though that was hardly possible at this point given how wide his eyes were to begin with. His mouth fell open, then closed, then opened again. He temporarily looked like a stunned fish out of water 

He turned to the door, looking to the handle. "Did you...?" Was all the words Billy could really form. It seemed the third time really was the charm. 

Billy, who self-identified as a 'non-believer of made-up bullshit and imaginary friends' had a hard time when it came to believing in things that required faith; religion or otherwise 

"Yes." Eleven said calmly. Her dark-eyed gaze remained on Billy, who still looked completely shaken up

Billy took a seat in the small chair by the window, putting his elbows on his knees and his hands on his cheeks "How did you... How did you do that?" He asked, his stomach twisting up simply speaking the words out loud 

Eleven shrugged. Even if she wanted to and had the proper vocabulary to express how she had her powers, she still didn't actually know for sure how she had them. You could only go so far by saying something like 'tests' 

Eleven got out the red licorice candy, putting the end of the candy rope in her mouth, taking a bite. She looked a bit impressed by the sweet taste of strawberry and cherry

She got another one of the candy ropes, outstretching her arm so she could attempt to hand it to Billy 

"Want one?" She asked innocently enough, seemingly ignorant to the fact Billy was just about losing his mind at this point as he tried to comprehend what the actual fuck just happened 

It did snap him out of it, though "Do I want one? Do I fucking want one?" Billy asked rhetorically, standing up "I want to know how you did that. I want to know who you are and where the everliving  _ fuck _ your parents are!" He raised his voice slightly, though he didn't yell 

Eleven watched him carefully. She wasn't frightened of him, but she also wasn't unaffected by his outburst. It made her a bit worried- for him, not for her. She could handle her own. She'd done so multiple times before 

Billy grabbed hold of the beer he'd left on the nightstand, taking an incredibly long sip of it. He set it down roughly before pacing the room slightly "How long have you been able to do that?"

Eleven shrugged, taking another bite of the licorice. "Since the..." She searched for the proper word, thinking hard of what it could be "...beginning." 

Billy had no idea what that meant. It was an answer, yes, but like just about everything else Eleven said, it only brought more questions to mind. 

"Since the beginning of what?" Billy pressed, frowning. "Since you were a baby?" 

Eleven shook her head a bit, pausing, then shrugging 

' _ What the  fuck does that even mean!' _ Billy thought to himself, letting out a deep sigh. It was apparent he was growing more pissed off, but not at Eleven. He was growing more and more pissed off at the situation in general

Eleven wasn't a burden, but thinking of what he could do with her now that he knew her abilities was. This wasn't a stupid superhero comic, he couldn't take her off to train. He couldn't protect her from the bad guys. There wasn't some secret hideout he could take her to be safe. Shit like that costs money, money Billy didn't have

He looked to her, finally beginning to calm down from his initial shock. "Are there people after you, Eleven?" Billy asked. His tone was a tiny bit harsh, but he  _ needed _ to know 

Eleven looked to him, a small frown formed before she nodded - then pausing "I... don't know." She ended up mumbling quietly. She didn't know- not for sure. But she was sure some of them were still out there. She just didn't know if they were actively looking for her 

Billy pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down on it hard. He couldn't just leave her. But he also didn't know what the hell he could do with her. He walked to the door- not to leave but to grab the case of beer he had dropped. Thankfully, none of the bottles had broken once dropped

He took a beer, then took a seat in the chair he'd been sat in previously. "Listen." Billy said, glancing over to her before twisting the cap off of the beer "Do you have any friends? Anyone you could go with?" His tone was gentle, surprisingly not accusing or harsh or demeaning 

Eleven looked down a moment. She thought about Mike and Dustin and Will and Lucas. They were her friends, yes. But she couldn't go to them

Billy began realistically thinking of what would happen if Eleven were to just come home with him. He could say he found her on the highway, abandoned by her parents. Susan would probably let her stay for the night... But his dad wouldn't let her stay stay. His dad would probably have her put in the system where she would certainly be found 

Billy stood up from his seat, beginning to pace around the room again. He couldn't keep paying for a motel. Eleven needed a place she could actually hideout, a place she could actually live for a while. Billy continued taking little sips of his beer as he walked. Eleven watched him, crossing her legs as she sat on the bed 

Billy's mind was scattered. How much would it cost if he were to build a little hut in the forest for her? What about an underground bunker? What if he were to take her home and keep her in the basement while he collected supplies? What if he had Max say she was her friend and that something tragic happened to her family- would that allow for her to stay? What if he ren-

The scattered questions continued like that, not one question being followed through far enough to come up with an actual conclusion as to how realistic the outcome would be and how positive the outcome would be

All that messy thinking truthfully gave Billy a headache. He walked to the window, peeking out of it through the blinds. The sky was very dark, a lack of any stars being visible 

"I have to come up with something... someplace I can take you." He mumbled quietly, mostly to himself, as he looked out of the window 

Eleven looked down at the carpeted floor below her and the bed. She was beginning to feel as though she was a problem needing to be solved, which wasn't a very pleasant feeling

Billy noticed her silence, glancing over to her. She didn't  _ look _ upset, but Billy could tell something was off. Billy took a seat next to her, also looking to the carpeted floor beneath them 

"Are... You okay?" Billy asked softly. His voice sounded a bit awkward. He sounded unsure of himself, likely because he was. He was unsure of the whole situation. He was also unsure of how to ask people how they actually were 

There wasn't ever a setting for learning how to ask and check up on someone either. He didn't spend time around people who really cared about how he felt. Maybe Max did. But he would never tell her how he felt. He thought expressing his pain like that was stupid. He thought it would make him feel weak and vulnerable, therefore making him feel worse than he felt to begin with

Eleven looked over to Billy, nodding. "Yes." She told him. It wasn't exactly a lie, given she was better than she'd been in weeks. She was clean, she had a full stomach, and she had a place to spend the night. Compared to how she was just twenty-four hours ago, she's absolutely fantastic 

Billy looked at her. The two just looked at one another for a few moments

Billy could see that Eleven was actually  _ pretty. _ There was a very childlike look about her, but her eyes seemed to be incredibly old. He knew she'd seen more in her lifetime than most could ever even imagine 

Eleven could see that Billy was actually very young looking. His face was that of a man's, but his eyes were childish in some ways, with his long eyelashes and baby blues. 

Eleven eventually looked away, looking to the tv in front of them. She turned it on with her powers, causing Billy to frown "I thought that was broken..." He said, mostly speaking to himself 

He definitely still had to get used to the fact there was a child out there that could control things with her mind

An episode of Punky Brewster was just beginning to play. Eleven looked very youthful as she watched the tv, legs crossed whilst munching on a licorice rope

Billy let out a sigh, taking one of the licorice ropes as well "You need to go to bed soon." He told her. The words felt foreign in his mouth, almost wrong to say. Yes, he was totally fine with bossing people around, Max could attest to that. It just felt strange this time around, without much reasoning 

Eleven glanced over to him "Okay." She said softly 

Billy bit off a piece of the candy "We're gonna have to get you a book or something sometime. I can't have you just saying 'yes' and 'okay' for the rest of your life." 


	5. problematic thinking

Eleven nodded, glancing over to him. Sometimes Papa would leave her books as a reward if he knew he had pushed her a little too hard when testing or when they made a breakthrough. The books were always for people far younger than her, toddlers and such. That usually didn't deter her. She would still read the books, memorizing some of the words and doing her best to pronounce some others. She had a want to learn, a very strong one at that 

Billy let out a quiet sigh as he watched Punky Brewster. While he wouldn't ever even consider admitting it, he thought the show was rather good. It was goofy and childish but it was also entertaining and wholesome. It caused a much-needed distraction- a very temporary mental vacation 

Eleven pushed herself back on the bed so she was leaning on the headrest. It was obvious to Billy that she was tired just by looking at the bags under her eyes. It didn't take long for her to be snuggled under the covers, eyes growing heavier and heavier with sleep 

She didn't want to sleep though- not now. It was strange, but she didn't Billy to leave the room. A little clingy, yes, but with all that she'd been through, she wanted someone to stay with her, at least until she fell asleep. She knew she couldn't hold out on sleep for much longer, though 

"Billy?" Her voice was timid and soft, laced with sleepiness

"Hmm?" Billy hummed, glancing over at her 

"Stay." She quietly said. Billy chewed around on the idea for a few moments. What was the point of paying for another room if he wasn't even going to use it? He knew that didn't really matter, not in retrospect 

"Fine." He eventually said. "But I'm going to my room to get some pillows and blankets." He said, standing up 

The bedroom Eleven was going to sleep in only had one bed, but there was a surprisingly comfortable chair in the room that Billy figured he could attempt to rest in. The man could sleep just about anywhere if he tried hard enough. Plus he had beer, which meant he'd probably be able to get comfortable faster 

It didn't take long for him to gather the blanket and the pillows from his room and then get situated on the chair, Punky Brewster still playing on the television. He knew he'd probably have a backache in the morning, but that didn't really matter. He couldn't even begin to imagine the way Eleven must've felt; living alone in the forest for God knows how long

It was kinda nice having her around. She caused him a lot of worry, particularly when it came to  _ what _ he was going to do with her, but it was nice to be able to worry about something that wasn't yourself for a change

"Billy?" A quiet voice murmured 

"Hmm?" Billy tiredly hummed 

"Thank you." The quiet voice said before growing silent. The light turned off by itself, the tv turning the volume down slightly on its own, thanks to Eleven

Billy smiled just a tiny bit, but he didn't say anything. She shouldn't be thanking him now, not yet. They still had a lot to figure out. But it was nice to be thanked 

The two fell asleep quickly, winter winds sadly howling in the background outside. 

For the first time in a very, very long time, Eleven slept through the night. She didn't have to wake up in the middle of the night and worry about restarting a fire or about if she was going to see a meal today. She did still worry about being found, but it was different now. The anxiety was more bearable, less stabbing 

The morning came slowly, hazy light shining through the window. It woke Billy up first, who'd somehow managed to stay put in the chair for the entire night. He mumbled a few things as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the palm of his hand as he yawned 

"Fuck..." He muttered quietly to himself. He definitely had a sore neck. Once he heard the tv that still softly played, it took a few moments for him to realize where he was and who he was with, for him to grasp all that had happened in the day prior

It made him feel a little uneasy as the uncertainty of the situation again washed over him, blissful ignorance slowly melting away. He needed a plan- needed something

He arched his back in a much-needed stretch, yawning as he did so. He took a peek outside, seeing a winter wonderland with an equally white sky. It seemed the weather reporter certainly wasn't being dramatic when he said there'd be snow by morning 

As a kid, Billy used to love the snow. He and his family would travel up to Big Bear once a year or so, his mother teaching him how to snowboard while his father watched carefully from afar

Now, though, snow was simply a reminder of where he wasn't and of who he missed most. He couldn't stop starring outside, seeing the occasional snow and salt truck pass by. 

He was torn away from his distant thoughts when he heard the bed squeak, then a soft voice laced heavily with sleep "Billy?" 

Billy looked over to the small girl on the bed. He didn't say anything. He looked to the clock on the nightstand, right next to the radio.  _ SUN. 19. 9:32 AM _

' _ Fuck...'  _ Billy thought. He'd have school tomorrow- or he'd at least be expected to show up at school tomorrow. He'd skipped school plenty of times, but he was always heavily reprimanded when he came back. His dad would get a call if he didn't show up, which would only worsen things 

Eleven noticed his change in attitude, the stressed look slowly creeping its way onto Billy's face. She sat up further, pulling the blanket back and swinging her legs over the side of the bed "What is wrong?" She asked 

Billy looked glanced at her, pulling his lip between his teeth for a moment before waving her concern off "Nothing. It's fine." He told, well, lied to her

Eleven noticed the lie almost immediately. It was another one of her gifts, however, it was a gift that had nothing to do with testing and everything to do with being constantly lied to as a child 

She crossed her hands together, allowing for them to lay in her lap as she looked to them. Billy watched her. He could sense she knew he wasn't telling her the truth

But how could he be expected to? How do you explain to someone that they are causing so many different problems without hurting them? 

Billy didn't usually care about whether or not he hurt someone's feelings- but this was different. Eleven had been through enough, Billy knew that much 

"We have to leave soon," Billy said, causing Eleven to look up. She didn't know what she expected, but she certainly didn't expect they would be leaving today. She looked like she had questions to ask, but not the words to say them 

"Listen, you can't just stay here..." He said, crossing his arms. Eleven swallowed, looking away from him and to the carpet below "I have to find somewhere safe for you to go." He said, voice unfamiliarly husky in his own ears 

Eleven continued her dark-eyed gaze, keeping it steady on the carpet below. She was  _ really _ beginning to feel like a problem needing solved. But she wasn't that, she absolutely wasn't that. She was strong, smart, and she had fucking superpowers

"No." 


	6. the best option

Her voice was quiet but firm. She continued looking at the carpet, grabbing onto the edge of the bed.

Billy frowned a bit, his eyebrows furrowing together. "And the fuck is that supposed to mean?" His tone was slightly defensive. He didn't want to admit it, he really didn't, but he did care for the girl. He didn't want her to get in trouble with the wrong people, and absolutely didn't want her sleeping on the streets or in the forest 

Eleven looked up, meeting his gaze. "I can handle it." She said

Billy's gaze became slightly colder, more steely. "Really? Suppose ' _ handling it _ ' would include living in the fucking forest?" His tone wasn't as cold as his words could have been perceived, but they certainly were frosty 

Eleven's grip on the edge bed became slightly tighter. She looked away, dropping their gaze. She took a deep breath, her chest rising. "I..." She clenched her jaw, looking for the proper words to express how she felt, to express the feeling of blue-black she had forming inside of her. She could not find them, no matter how hard she searched 

Billy watched her, seeing the gears turning in her head. "You don't have to ' _ handle _ ' it." He told her, tone slightly cold. The words felt wrong coming from him, given he was even more stubborn than she was in terms of 'handling' things on his own

Eleven looked up to him, a small frown forming. She knew she  _ could _ believe him, but something was holding her back from doing so. She'd grown so used to taking care of herself. Even though she was still a child, she could absolutely fend for herself. That didn't mean she wanted to, though. She missed people, friends. She missed Mike, Dustin, Lucas. 

Billy wanted to ask her why she was hesitant to accept his help, but he didn't know how to properly word his sentence without coming off like a Grade A asshole. And so he remained quiet, the sound of the tv playing in the background 

He let out a slow sigh, eyes dancing around the room for a few moments. He had to either come up with something to do or to come to terms with doing something he'd likely regret. It left a gross feeling in his chest, one sticky like tar and heavy like stone 

He didn't want to admit the problem he faced, not to himself or Eleven. He knew it could easily spiral out of control if he didn't think of  _ something  _ he could do. He couldn't just leave his life behind and take care of this little girl 

"Do you have any friends?" Billy finally asked. It was a relatively random question given the girl he was questioning, but a meaningful one nonetheless. If she had friends, maybe they could help her- or at least that was Billy's logic 

Eleven looked to the tall man before her, slowly nodding. Billy raised his eyebrows "Oh really?" He asked

Eleven nodded again "Yes." 

"Well, I need names. Do you know where these mystery friends live?" He asked. He didn't necessarily doubt that she did have friends, but something did feel off about it

Eleven let out a small sigh, beginning to softly trace the blue-toned tattoo on her wrist "Mike..." She quietly murmured. If she really wanted to go back to Mike, she could have. But she didn't.  _ Couldn't _ . Not without hurting him or risking his life. 

She needed to stay gone to protect him

"And who's this  _ Mike  _ character?" Billy asked, shifting away so he could take another quick glance outside 

"No-one." Eleven said in a soft but simple tone, glancing to him

Billy looked to her with a slight glare "How do you know him?" He asked. Eleven readjusted herself on the bed, running a hand through her slightly over-grown hair, continuing to stay quiet 

Billy took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his nostrils "Listen, Eleven. I'm trying my best to help you, and it would be fan-fucking-tastic if you helped me out a little." His tone was slightly pinched, but Eleven could tell he was sincere. She could tell he  _ actually _ wanted to help 

He softly patted the pockets of his leather jacket in search for a carton of cigarettes, ones that were hopefully not crushed in his sleep. He found what he was looking for, fishing them out to see they were relatively undamaged. Eleven watched him do this all with a specific type of careful observance, one she was unaware she often carried 

"Mike was... a friend." Eleven finally stated softly. With a cigarette perched between his lips, Billy gave her an expectant nod as if to say ' _ well, go on. _ ' as he dug out a lighter from his pocket 

Eleven shook her head before shrugging, looking away and down to her small tattoo "I can't go back." She said softly 

"Back where?" Billy asked, words laced with silver smoke. Eleven looked up, seeing the lit cigarette. She let out a soft sigh, deciding it was better to not try and take it from him 

"Back to Mike." She told him, looking away. Her tone was slightly off, enough for Billy to pick up on. She seemed unwilling to admit it, it seemed as though it hurt her slightly to do so 

Billy thought this over for a few moments. He let a smoke-filled sigh out through his nose "Why not?" He finally asked, taking the cigarette from between his lips to hold between his fingers 

Eleven looked at him, gaze growing slightly heavy "B-Because I can't." She said. Her voice wasn't as soft and almost mouse-like as it usually was, it had a bite to it

He dismissively rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly "I can't keep you here. It's not realistic and..." He paused a moment, thinking carefully of what words he could use "it's not safe. If you have someone you can go to, you should go to them." 

A flash of an odd mix of disappointment and sadness came across Eleven's face, one which she tried to hide by looking back down to the sea of mustard yellow carpeting below. Why was she feeling this way? She couldn't have really expected something like this to actually last. Just because she had the strength, smarts, and superpowers to fend for herself for the time being absolutely didn't mean she wanted to

Billy noticed her change in demeanor. Tapping off ash from his cigarette, he watched her carefully "Kid- don't think I'm  _ trying _ to get rid of you." He told her. If he wanted her gone, he would've simply left. He  _ thought _ he knew what he was signing up for when he decided to give this kid a meal and a place to sleep. "I'm just... trying to think of the best option." He paused a moment, keeping a watchful eye on her

"I'm sure as hell not going to let you go back to that forest." He told her "I..." He licked his bottom lip "just want to find the safest option." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah, i really wanna write more for this story but i also have hardly any clue where the hell to take this lmfao
> 
> it's whatever though :) we shall work with what we've got

**Author's Note:**

> alright- so like- i wanted to write something involving billy and eleven because it think they're an interesting pair that aren't very well explored.
> 
> a n y w a y  
> i definitely don't exactly have an idea as to where this is going, so any useful criticism would be very appreciated!! its just about the only way i can get better haha


End file.
